Festive Passion
by xIchijouji15x
Summary: Christmas party at Tai's. Yamato and Ken manage to seperate from the others... :) Pairing: YamaKen; xxxYAOI-WARNINGxxxLEMONxxx


Festive Passion

Breathing fast I entered the room, dragging Ken with me. I couldn't really remember how we managed to get out of Tais Christmas party, I only could remember that we had drank too much. Way too much!

Closing the door behind us I pushed Ken next to the wall. I wasn't able to control my hands and – even though we knew that getting it on here mustn't be – neither was Ken. I felt his hands pulling my shirt away; felt his cold fingers touching my skin. I shivered. Then, just like a reply, I opened his shirt, softly touching him with my fingers, which were slowly running down his chest.

„Aww... hn... Matt, we...", Ken sighed, trying not to be too loud „We really... we really shouldn't...", I kissed him to make him be silent. At first he was defending, but I didn't stop kissing him and so he replied, at first gently, then he too started to kiss me wildely. When he touched my lips with his tounge, I also let my tounge slip into his mouth.

_Hell, this feels so good... I just... I just want him!_

Slowly, so that I wouldn't lose his taste too fast, I ended the kiss, even though I knew that Ken never wanted to let it end.

„I know, we shouldn't... but...", I pulled him away from the wall and pressed him onto Tais bed „But I can't hold it anymore...", I now was breathing really fast, then I touched him again, his face, his chest, his arms, his hands, that beauty...

„Mnn... Matt...", Ken laid his arms around my neck and pulled me towards him.

„Should I stop it?", I asked and gently kissed his neck.

„Ah... mn... no, no, but...", he managed to make me stop kissing his neck and looked into my eyes. So beautiful, purple... „but do it gently, yes?", he blushed, then shyly looked away.

„I promise.", I said and carefully opened the belt of his trousers. He sighed when my hands slipped into his pants and was clinging onto me much more.

I kneeled onto him and started to kiss every part of his chest. He softly ran his fingers through my hair, then he slipped his hands under my shirt, so I would take it off. I snickered, then I removed my shirt. Starting to take off Ken's shirt as well, I gently touched his pale, cold skin. He surrendered and allowed me to undress him, at least until I got to his pants.

„Ah... Matt!", he moaned, then he started to kiss me again. I sank, nearly drowned in this kiss and stroke through his indigo blue, beautiful hair. Carefully he opened my belt and stuck his hands into my trousers.

Only seconds later, when we had taken off our pants, we lay under the blanket, clinging onto each other and kissing.

I pressed my hips against his; took his hand, kissed him, every part of his body...

„Mn... Matt?", he grabbed me around my waist and looked at me.

„Should... should I...?", I asked, laying one hand around his neck and letting the other one run down from his chest to his legs, silently grinning.

„Hell, Matt, just bring it on now!", he said; then he moaned again, maybe a bit too loud. From outside the door I could hear voices.

»Say, Tai, wasn't there just a sound? Out of your bedroom?«

_Yolei!_

»Out of my-!?«

_And that was Tai now._

»You really think, there's someone inside there?«

»I'm sure I've heard somone just right now!«

_Hell, please! Please don't... you're not going to-_

»Yolei, I'm sure you only had too many cocktails for tonight. There's definitively noone inside there. And now come back to the living room again, or we'll miss midnight!«

Ken and I both laid there in Tais bed, holding our breath and trying to be completely silent. We waited until the sound of Tai's and Yolei's footsteps were dissapearing again.

»Hell, that was close!«, I whispered and went on with kissing Ken »You now have to be really quiet, you know?«, I said, gently stroking along his leg.

»I... I _can't_... it's just too...«, he blushed again.

»You can.«, I said laying one of his hands onto his mouth. He looked at me and I knew what he wanted to tell me. I knew that he wouldn't be able to keep quiet. But the only thing important now was that I could show him how much I loved him, I wanted to show him this with my whole body and every possible emotion.

Gently I got him allowing me to kneel down between his legs, then I took his hand which wasn't laying on his mouth, promising to myself that I would hold it. The whole time.

I didn't break my promise. Neither the one that I had given to Ken, nor the one I gave to myself.

When I entered him I felt that he still was afraid of it. He hold onto my hand even tighter and pressed the other one onto his mouth, so that he wouln't make a sound. I knew that it was difficult to stay quiet, because right now I too would prefer to sigh; to tell Ken how much I loved him, how good this felt; to let my emotions ride. I would prefer this all instead of being forced to sleep with him here, not making _any_ sound.

But even if it was difficult to stay quiet, I completely enjoyed it. I was only with Ken right now, _inside_ of him, I truely became _one_ with him. We were one hot, burning body right now, waiting for the moment when it should be in bloom.

And this moment came, faster than both of us thought. The whole lower part of my body was burning and I wasn't able to hold it anymore. And neither was Ken.

He sighed. And it seemed as if all the sighs he wasn't allowed to let out the whole time were now combined in one. But I couldn't even reproach him for it, because I was sighing too, laying over Ken and still holding his hand.

Surely someone would have heard us, how we lay there letting all our feelings come out of us, when there hadn't been the fact that everyone else outside in the living room was cheering. It was midnight. The 25th of December had began. It was Christmas.

Softly I got our bodies parted again. Ken sighed once more, Then I bent over him and again let my tounge slip into his mouth. He replied and so we lay there for some more seconds, kissing.

I broke free of the kiss and took Kens head between my hands.

»Ken.«, I whispered.

»Yes?«

»Ken, I love you.«, I said, recognizing that I really loved him. As much as anyone could. »I love you I'm never going to lose you. I promise.«

»I know«, he said and laid his arms around my neck »And you won't ever lose me. Because I won't ever be able to hate you, Matt.«

We kissed again, then I laid down next to him, holding him tight. It didn't take long until he went over to sleep.

I looked at him; this delicate and sweet beauty. I carefully ran my fingers through his indigo hair.

»Merry Christmas.«, I whispered and kissed him onto his forehead.

It wouldn't matter if anyone found us here. We simply loved each other and I couldn't care less about the things anyone would say against it.


End file.
